


Long Live The Queens

by WIN



Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Loving Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WIN/pseuds/WIN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At fourteen, Elodie's world falls apart at the seams in a way she could never have imagined. At forty-four, Elodie finds herself with a life she wouldn't trade for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live The Queens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisisthemorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthemorning/gifts).



Briony is an excellent queen to rule alongside.

It’s something Elodie has long since realized, but she notices it more and more often the farther her kingdom expands. Lumen come to them from far and wide across the globe, seeking the same freedom of choice that Elodie had grabbed hold of to reconnect with her mother so long ago; the halls of the academies Briony establishes in Elodie’s name flourish with life, love, and celebration of everything being Lumen meant to people all across the world. Their reign as queens of Nova teaches them so much more than Elodie could have ever expected in that terrible, awful moment when a teacher took her by the hands and told her that the Queen of Nova was dead — in their years together, countless new things about her world, about her people, about Briony herself, have all made themselves as clear as a crystal to Elodie’s watchful eyes.

In their smallest moments together, she can always find the same adventurous spirit she’s never stopped admiring in Briony, still burning in her wife’s sharp grin and twitching hands. Even being Queen couldn’t wash that out of her — even the darkness of the forest, clutching at Briony’s throat, had only stoked the flames of her desire to know everything, understand everything, _be_ everything.

Once upon a time, a schoolgirl whose education had shifted abruptly into overdrive would have said that she had never even been friends with her dangerously daring upperclassman. Elodie thinks about that small Princess with nothing but fondness, for all the Queen-to-be had been so very different than the Queen she would one day be. A Queen with no suffixes, nothing but the slightest amendment or clarification to distinguish her from Briony. A Queen who had had years to learn how much the weight of the world would settle itself on her shoulders, and how to straighten out her shoulders _just right_ to keep all of her kingdom’s citizens from understanding how much the burden of hundreds of innocent lives — both those under her care and those of kingdoms far and beyond, which Elodie has long since decided are just as important to her, wars and rebellions and alliances etched into the marks of her skin — that burden is something she never wants anyone to see.

Anyone other than Briony, of course. When the two of them have retired to their private rooms and dismissed all the servants, Elodie can let it all slide into visibility, let herself lay boneless on the bed and groan like a bizarre beast until her wife collapses beside her in a fit of giggles.

Elodie stands where her mother had once stood, a Lumen Queen with a bright-eyed daughter who doesn’t quite grasp what it is to be Queen the way she eventually will, a woman with a partner whose childish curiosity has grown into empathy with seemingly boundless reserves.

Elodie stands where her mother did, and she finds herself more grateful for it every day.


End file.
